Who'd Have Known?
by helloricecake
Summary: She was a lonely and introverted college girl, while he was charismatic and captivating and every way possible. Percy Jackson college AU. A whole bunch of one shots.


Hey hey ! I just started up with PJO again and like PERCABETh. I've been wanting to write some cute lil romance-y things for a while, so I guess I'll pick Percabeth. It's like, completely AU. No demigods, nothing like that. They are just normal boring humans. yea aaah one shot so enjoy! please don't judge me too harshly I am a shy ladybug uwu;

* * *

"So, who was your first kiss, Percy?" Annabeth asked, her blonde hair falling loosely around her face. Percy sighed, and closed his eyes trying to think.

"Hm, I was in 3rd grade. I defended a girl from bullies on the playground, and she was convinced that we were soul mates. She brought me into the girls bathroom one day, and kissed me. Before, well, the teacher came in screaming." Percy chuckled softly, his nose crinkling up in the usual way he always laughed. "How about you, Annabeth?" Annabeth began to turn red, closing her eyes and covering her face. Percy turned over to his side to look at her more closely. "Ah, that's personal!" "But, why? I told you mine! Tell me, please?" Annabeth groaned out loud. "No, Percy." Annabeth said, her ears cherry. "Pleaaaasee Annabeth. Tell me. Now. Go." Annabeth turned to her side and found Percy staring at her with wide green eyes. Annabeth stared back at him for a few moments, mesmerized by the features of his face, the way his nose curves, the soft look of his lips, the way he crinkles up his nose when he smiles or laughs. Annabeth sat up, embarrassed, and zipped her hoodie up closer to her chin. "No, Percy. Gosh! You nag so much." Annabeth rubbed her arms to warm herself up from the cold breeze. Percy sat up along with her, brushing one of her loose curls to the back of her ear. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, raising her hand to put Percy back in his place. _Close, but not too close. _Percy's eyes became smaller, and he placed his hand back on his lap. "Oh well, Annabeth Chase, I just wanted to know. I didn't know it was such a super duper big secret." Percy laughed the rejection off, and stood up, grabbing his things. "Anyways, it's almost time for me to get to my class. I'll text you, ok?" "Oh, Okay, yeah." "Great. I'll see you." Percy turned around towards the building, walking straight and confident, like he always did.

Annabeth leaned her face onto her palm, watching her best friend go. How was it that he made her feel so…_special? _The truth was, that in her whole 20 years, she still had not experienced her the glorious moment of what a first kiss was, and she convinced herself that she probably wouldn't ever. She was nerdy and uninteresting, reading books about ancient Greek architecture and wore thick glasses under her mop of blonde hair. No boy ever looked twice at her, especially as a love interest. She had always been friends with boys, of course, and did develop some crushes and fell deeply in love with a friend in high school. But he was in love with another girl, a tall, popular, outgoing girl. The complete and utter opposite of what Annabeth was. No one ever texted Annabeth first, or waited for her to finish her lunch to walk together, or asked to sit with her under her favorite tree outside the college campus. But then Percy came along. Confident, funny, and charismatic Percy, who texted her nonstop nonsense, talked with his mouth full, and rambled on and on when she sat and read in front of her tree. He was fascinating, the way he talked about how he was expelled from almost every school he went to, or all of his swimming tournaments he won. Slowly, very, very slowly, Annabeth found herself enjoying his company, the way he raced down the hall to meet her, or how his eyes lit up when he talked about something he loved. Annabeth reprimanded herself over and over again at night, feeling lonely and cold, thinking about the one person who would warm her. Percy. But he was smart and bright and outgoing, he could love any girl he chose. Although Annabeth wouldn't admit it, she was in love with Percy Jackson. But she couldn't say it out loud, out of fear that the feeling wouldn't be reciprocated. So she sat next him, listening to him, feeling a hint of his warmth, but still felt her normal shiver and chill.

* * *

YEahh! I hope you liked it... yay! I think it's ok. I will continue! hopefully if people like it! maybe! I don't update that often because of school but I am often just thinking about what to write next...so yes. Anyways review i think! and thank you :)


End file.
